Together Again
by horrorfanatic15
Summary: Max was left behind in Arizona when her family moved across the country. She cut off her emotions and built her walls high. Title gives is away :p


**~Hey guys! I decided to change this up a bit, so here you go!~**

Max's POV

I used to be outgoing, the one with the witty comebacks. I used to never have to worry about things. I used to think that we were the average American family. I had your normal mother, father and twin brother. Iggy and I were inseparable, my mother worked as a vet, and my father was a very famous scientist. It all started in eighth grade. After that, I was cut off from the world. I shut myself down, suppressed my emotions from others.

On the inside I was broken, but why would I show that on the outside? I wonder how Iggy is doing. We weren't allowed to keep in contact outside of The School. I've got to get out of here, but how?

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_I ran all the way home from school with Iggy because we decided to see who could get home first. A sweat started to break out on my forehead after running for about ten minutes under the hot June Arizona sun. My backpack was thumping against my back with each long stride that I made. I rounded the corner and ran up the long driveway. Of course I had beat Iggy! I just happened to be the fastest girl in the eighth grade! I took the time to tuck in my dress shirt and fix my skirt while I waited for him. Dad would be so mad if he found out that we ran home._

_"It's not proper for a girl of your age to run around in a skirt!" I could just hear him yelling at me now. I hated to act like a girl, too many responsibilities! We were also supposed to call each other by our full names, but of course that doesn't happen when adults aren't around! Igneous and Maximum were too long to say compared to Iggy and Max. About two minutes later, Iggy was running up the driveway huffing and puffing with his face all sweaty. "Iggy, you really need to get into shape man! How are you supposed to be my track partner once we get into high school if you take forever to run from school to home?!" Maybe I was a little but tough on him, but he really needed that push to get him started. He promised me that we would be the twin stars on our high school track team as soon as we got to high school?_

_"It's not fair Max! You're backpack is lighter and you don't have any wings that are in pain! Soon enough you'll learn how hard it is to live with them!" I hated how he was older than me by a few minutes! It seemed like they made a worlds difference in how we are treated! "Yeah yeah, well at least you're done with your monthly shots and check ups", I threw back at him. After a bit of silence and recollecting ourselves, we walked through the doors to our large house._

_"Good afternoon, Igneous and Maximum!" Sometimes our maid Sara was just a bit too enthusiastic... We said our greetings back as we gave Sara our backpacks and kicked off our shoes into the shoe basket. I immediately ran to the kitchen to see what sort of snack was waiting for us with Iggy hot on my heels. Chocolate chip cookies! My favorite! Sadly, I had to split the ten cookies with him, and within 45 seconds, they were all gone._

_Just as we had finished our snack, the always cheery mother was at the kitchen doorway with the rare sad look on her face. "Igneous, Maximum, your father and I would like to speak to you in his office." Please tell me one of our family member didn't die. I may be tough, but our family has a very close connection. Side by side, we walked up the grand steps and down the hall to our father's office where he did most of his at home scientist work. He would be at work all day just to come home and lock himself up in that room, we never really spent personal time together. I knocked on the partially open door to acknowledge our existence to them. "Come in, both of you", dad said in a grim voice. We sat down at the two available chairs that were in front of his desk, with mom having a chair seated beside him._

_I made sure to have the straight posture and crossed legs just to make sure that I don't get hounded by him. "As you know, school is going to be ending in a few days." I nod my head just to show him that I'm listening. I was so excited that school would be ending! We get to be freshmen at high school and we can do all kinds of sports! "Well I would like to announce that we will be moving across the country to Virginia because of my work. We will be packed up and leaving on the last day of school." Iggy and I looked at each other very excited! We have never moved before, AND we would be moving away from here, where we never get snow. I heard that Virginia gets snow_!

_"As for you Maximum, you will be staying here in Arizona attending an all girls high school for some special reasons." I just sat there shocked. I had no idea what to say. I wanted to cry, but Maximum Ride doesn't cry. On the other hand, mom just lost it and was bawling her eyes out. "What?! Are you kidding me?! This isn't fair! You can't just leave me here while you guys pack up and move away!". I tried to fight back, but I knew that it wasn't going to make any difference. "As you know, you really haven't developed any of your traits that Igneous has. We would like you to stay here until you acquire your wings. We're not very satisfied with your results Maximum. We have had very high hopes for you." That's all I wanted to hear. I got up so fast that the chair toppled over behind me. I grabbed Iggy's hand and drug him out of the room and to my room._

_I slammed the door and we both just sat on my bed staring at each other. Iggy had Strawberry blonde hair that is straight, light blue eyes and a pale skins complexion. I have long wavy blonde hair with brown streaks in it, chocolate brown eyes, and a tan skin complexion. Some find it hard to believe that we're twins, but believe it or not, it's true. "Max, I don't want to live without you." I could see that he was about to cry, so I pull him into a tight hug. "I know Iggy, but I'm sure it won't be for that long!" I wasn't exactly sure how long it would take me to develop my wings, but I knew that it would only frustrate my father more the longer it will take._

_~Oh snap! A very fancy break line!~_

_The next couple of days went by in a fast blur. As Iggy and I spent as much time as possible together, today was the day that we would be moving and I would be whisked away to stupid prep school. We ran towards each other outside and we formed a tight hug. I couldn't help it, tears were streaming down my face and the same was happening for him. "Promise me we will be together again Max?" "I promise Iggy. I'll be home before you know it." The horn from our parents car was honking and that was our cue to break apart and for Iggy to join them. The car I was supposed to get into was right behind theirs. The moving truck had already left, so it was all on us. We both walked to our designated cars and they pulled out of the driveway. We would never be running home from school anymore for a long time. We were waving to each other other the car I was in turned off onto an unfamiliar road._

_After about ten minutes of driving through the forest, we arrive at the very tall school. In all honesty, it looked like a castle. I was given my suitcase from the driver after he got it out of the trunk and I walked up the stairs leading into the school by myself. As soon as I got in there, I saw a desk with a nice looking lady at the desk reading a book. I walk up to the desk, my shoulders matching up to the height of the counter. "Welcome! You must be Maximum Ride! It's nice to know that we have a newcomer for the summer and school year! My name is Mrs. Agnes! I'm the school secretary and head of the dorm rooms!" She seems nice I guess. "Just call me Max", I said in a small flat voice. "Well, I guess I should show you where your dorm room is. You have a very nice room mate!" We walked up three flights stone stairs and down a long hallway until we reached a door that read 415. She knocked on the door and a girl about my age opened the door._

_"Oh my gosh! You must be my new room mate! My name is Ella, what's you name?" I walk into the room, look back and give Mrs. Agnes a slight nod of thank you. She beams back and I softly close the door. "Max." The room was pretty basic, with two single beds on opposite sides of the room, a walk-in closet, a bookshelf, two desks and a door that must lead to the bathroom. I set my suitcase by the side of my bed and sit on the desk chair. Ella was talking about a bunch of things that I really didn't care about. I just kind of nod to act like I'm listening and stare out the window that reveals nothing but miles of trees. This was going to be a long summer._

_*~*End of flashback*~*_

I have yet to get my wings. It's three years later, I'm in eleventh grade and I have yet to gain any fascinating traits. Nothing out of the ordinary. I just turned 17, so I wouldn't be able to get out of her for another two years. I feel like I have no hope for what the future holds. Iggy, please save me.

**~I feel like I did a little bit better for this chapter! I fixed a few grammatical errors and added a few parts. I also changed up Max's older character a bit! So I hope you enjoy this story c: please review and follow!~**


End file.
